Star Trek: Odyssey (Rylan Sato)
Star Trek: Odyssey is a Star Trek fan fiction series set in the 24th century, with the first episode starting only a few months after the . The series focuses on the crew of the and its successor the . History The series was first thought of in Spring of 2007 while taking walks around the campus of Ohio University. The Alexandria s original name was Legacy. The original idea for the series had a very Star Trek: Voyager and setting to it, with the crew going through different universes, trying to get home. Ultimately scrapping that idea and wanting a more Star Trek: The Next Generation feel, the idea of the Mirror War was spawned from the different universe idea. The Mirror War was inspired by the Dominion War, causing part of the series to have a heavy Star Trek: Deep Space Nine feel to it. Once the Mirror War ended, the series went back to its roots in the exploring the unknown. The series is still in production and is at the end of the second season. The first season consists of 13 episodes that introduced the ship and crew, brought in crew members from one of the television series and covered the first half of the war with the Terran Empire. The current number of completed episodes for Season 2 stands at 14, ending with a two parter including the crew of the USS Thunderchild. Season two continued the Mirror War, witnessed the destruction of the Alexandria as well as introduced its successor, the Alexandria-A, and as well as the births of the twins, Kyou and Ryou Zofchak and Zoe Nycz. The Mirror War concluded towards the end of the season and the series was able to get back to exploration as well as delving into the personal feelings amongst the crew. Towards the end of the season it was hinted at a new alliance has formed with non Federation members; against the Federation and its allies. Season 3 began with the conclusion of Directives and will show more of this new alliance. A "movie" is in the works taking place about 10 years after the end of the series. There is no official title yet. Main characters *Captain Jermaine Allensworth - Commanding Officer *Commander Jason Sparhawk - First Officer (Season 1-Season 2) *Commander Alexander Merriell - Operations Officer (Season 1-Season 2)/ First Officer *Lieutenant Commander Ra'chel Johnson - Operations Officer *Doctor Amanda Plumley - Chief Medical Officer *Counselor Christine Nycz - Counselor *Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak - Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato - Communications/Contact Specialist *Lieutenant David Fulks - Tactical/Chief of Security (Season 1) *Lieutenant Julia McKenzie - Tactical/Chief of Security (Season 2 onwards) *Lieutenant Michelle Trinn - Navigator (Season 1- Season 2) *Lieutenant Nathan Dowey - Navigator/Geologist (Season 2 onwards) *Lieutenant Liz Dowler - Astral Anthropology Continuity Star Trek: Odyssey is in continuity with all canon and some non canon material. Canon *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' * * * * * * * * * * The series will include . Non canon *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Episode list External link *Star Trek: Odyssey at FanFiction.net Category:Star Trek: Odyssey (Rylan Sato) Category:Fan fiction series